Pourquoi les pathes le font-il tous ?
by Kostei
Summary: A part que ce soit un peu stylé. Ça sert à quoi de mettre ses doigts sur sa tempe quand on active un pouvoir ?
1. Chp 1 : La blague

L'univers appartient à la série X-men et est donc la propriété de la compagnie Marvel.

**Pourquoi les …pathes le font-ils tous ?**

Un technopathe au surnom d'Electron et un véloce nommé Manu discutaient dans la cuisine de l'institut. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'ils débattaient sur les pouvoirs des mutants. Aucun de ces deux nouveaux résidents n'arrivaient à se mettre d'accord sur lequel des mutants était le plus puissant.

\- Je te dis que même Cyclope ne pourrait pas rivaliser contre Magneto. Lança Manu.

\- Et moi je crois que tu surestimes Magneto. Le professeur X pourrait facilement lui faire baiser ses pieds s'il ne trichait pas en portant son casque anti Charles-Xavier. Répliqua son ami.

\- T'as raison sur ce point mais pourtant Emma Frost peut contrer les pouvoirs des télépathes.

\- Ah mince, je dois avouer, cet argument et imparable. Avoua le technopathe. En plus, sa peau de cristal la rend extrêmement résistante. Mais si Cyclope se tient assez loin d'elle pour être hors de portée de sa télépathie, il peut largement lui cramer son cul serti de diamant.

\- Sauf si ses lunettes contiennent du métal et que Magneto les lui retirent.

A cette réponse, le Technopathe prit un air étonné puis donna l'air de réfléchir. Après quelques secondes de réflexion il en conclu une chose assez étonnante qui ne put s'empêcher de faire part au véloce.

\- Mais alors, Magneto bat Cyclope. Cyclope bat Emma Frost. Emma Frost bat Charles-Xavier et Charles-Xavier bat Magneto. C'est une sorte de cercle vicieux.

\- Ah, vu comme ça. Je dois avouer que ça va être difficile de savoir qui est le plus fort. A moins que…

Une jolie fille venait d'arriver dans la cuisine et le véloce préféra admirer cette charmante demoiselle plutôt que de terminer sa phrase.

\- Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Ellen. Chuchota le technopathe.

\- Nan, c'est Kitty Pride. Répondit son ami à voix basse. Je ne la connais pas mais je sais qu'elle fait partie des X-men. Elle est d'ailleurs très sérieuse et engagée à défendre notre condition de mutant.

\- Sérieuse, mmmh… j'aimerais savoir à quel point.

Cette dernière phrase fit lever les yeux de Manu vers le plafond. Il savait très bien que son ami était sur le point de faire une petite plaisanterie à la brune.

Le technopathe ferma les yeux et utilisa son pouvoir pour envoyer un message sur le téléphone de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière sentit immédiatement son portable vibrer. Elle le sortit puis lu le texto :

Numéro : 06 66 66 66 66

Le roi des fées troll va te tuer. Il te pendra par les jambes du haut de la tour Eiffel. Mouahahaha.

Kitty sembla n'accorder aucune importance au message reçu. Elle se contenta de prendre quelques barres de céréales dans un placard puis sortit de la pièce.

\- Je suis déçu… Se plaignit le technopathe. Elle n'a pas même réagit un tout petit peu.

\- Je t'ai dit qu'elle était sérieuse. Aussi belle que sérieuse d'ailleurs.

A moment où le véloce eut fini sa phrase, un bras sortit soudainement du ventre du technopathe. Ce dernier ne fut s'empêcher de hurler de terreur en quittant à la vitesse de l'éclair la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Une certaine jeune fille intangible venait de sortir du sol et était en train de saluer de la main le technopathe.

\- Bonjour. Fit Kitty avec un petit sourire narquois. Tu m'as fait une blague et je t'en ai fait une. Nous sommes quittes.

Le véloce, tout aussi étonné que son ami, voulu comprendre comment elle avait pu deviner :

\- Mais comment est-ce que tu as su que c'était lui ?

\- Son index et son majeur posés sur sa tempe. Répondit la brune. Tous les technopathes et télépathes mettent leurs doigts sur leur tempe lorsqu'ils activent leur pouvoir.

\- Ah… Répondit le technopathe. La prochaine fois je le ferai en faisant semblant de me gratter le lobe de l'oreille. Ça serra plus discret.

\- Tu es vraiment obligé de poser tes doigts sur ta tête quand tu utilises ton pouvoir ? Posa Manu.

\- Oui, il faut que j'appuis sur un bouton qui est dans mon cerveau pour activer ma mutation.

La brune et le véloce s'échangèrent quelques regards inquiets.

\- Tu es sérieux lorsque tu nous dis ça ? Posa Kitty ?

\- Non. D'ailleurs vous devrez attendre encore longtemps avant que j'accepte de vous dire pourquoi tous les technopathes et télépathes le font.

NA : Si comme Manu et Kitty, vous voulez savoir pourquoi est-ce que les …pathes le font tous. Vous n'aurez qu'à lire mon prochain chapitre.


	2. Chp 2 : Pourquoi ?

Ce soir-là, Kitty et Jean avaient décidé flâner dans le jardin de l'institut. Cette douce promenade avait amené les deux filles à découvrir des nombreux petits lieux encore inconnus. Notamment celui où une fontaine de marbre crachait de l'eau au travers d'une dizaine de petites statuettes. Cette source était entourée d'une étroite allée de graviers sur lesquels étaient posés des bancs en bois. C'était sur l'un de ces sièges qu'elles avaient décidées de passer la soirée à contempler les étoiles. Admirant une danse pyrotechnique créée au loin par Jubilée. Cette dernière avait visiblement décidé de s'entrainer à lancer des feux d'artifices ce soir-là.

Jean se tenait assise sur le banc avec la tête de Kitty reposant sur ses jambes. Cette dernière répondait par de doux gémissement aux caresses que la plus âgé lui faisait constamment aux cheveux.

\- C'est un magnifique spectacle que nous offre Jubilée ce soir. Lança la rousse.

\- Mmmm. Se contenta de répondre la plus jeune.

\- Je suis impressionné que le hasard l'ai doté d'un pouvoir aussi puissant qu'élégant. Ce n'est pas donné à tous les mutants.

\- Je suis d'accord. Confirma Kitty d'une voix marquant presque de l'indifférence.

\- Tu savais que Jubilée avait une évolution quasi constante du phénomène de vasoconstriction sanguin utilisé par son organisme pour expulser les cellules plasmiques à l'origine de son pouvoir ?

\- Vous les scientifiques, vous avaient réellement un don pour déposséder les belles choses de toutes leurs élégances.

\- Kitty… Répliqua la plus âgé. Cela fait presque deux heures que l'on est dans cette position sans dire un mot. Je voulais juste que l'on se parle un peu.

La brune se leva et s'assit sur la rousse en plaçant ses jambes de part et d'autre du corps de sa partenaire. Elle l'embrassa ensuite furtivement avant de s'excuser :

\- Désolé Jean. Je ne voulais pas te manquer de respect. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression d'être à un de tes cours lorsque tu me parles de biologie.

\- Pourtant tu as l'air d'apprécier mes cours particuliers. Répliqua la rousse.

\- Chut ! Moins fort Jean. Il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un entende. Qu'est-ce que diraient les autres s'ils savaient que je suis en couple avec mon professeur ?

La rousse ferma les yeux et plaça deux doigts sur sa tempe. Après quelques secondes de concentration elle ouvra les paupières et rassura la brune :

\- Personne à moins de cent mètres. Cela m'étonnerait que l'on puisse nous entendre parler.

\- Alors toi aussi tu le fais ? S'exclama Kitty. Poser ton index et ton majeur sa ta tempe quand tu utilises ta télépathie. Pourquoi les technopathes et des télépathes font ça lorsque qu'ils utilisent leurs pouvoirs ?

\- Hmmm, et bien en fait je ne sais pas si nous le faisons tous pour la même raison. Mais je peux toujours te dire pourquoi je fais ça. Bien qu'en ce qui me concerne… c'est un peu… bizarre à expliquer. Confia la rousse.

\- Plus bizarre que des personnes avec des supers-pouvoirs ?

\- Tu marques un point. Confessa la rousse.

Elle inspira longuement puis se lança.

\- En fait, cela remonte à une dizaine d'année. Lorsque que je commençais à peine à découvrir mes pouvoirs. La télékinésie avait était facile à maitriser mais j'avais eu beaucoup plus de mal avec la télépathie. Ce don m'avait fait souffrir plus d'une fois. Il m'ait souvent arrivé d'activer ce don sans le vouloir et découvrir les pensées d'une personne. La sensation que j'avais en accédant à ces informations secrètes était horrible. J'avais tout simplement l'impression de traiter avec mépris le libre arbitre des autres. Il fallait absolument que je trouve un moyen de contrôler ce pouvoir. Ce qui a été très difficilement au départ parce que la télépathie et un pouvoir bien diffèrent de tous les autres.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Coupa la brune.

\- Les pouvoirs de la majorité des mutants sont un peu comme un troisième membre qu'il suffit de muscler pour apprendre à bien l'utiliser. Mais la télépathie, la technopathie et tous les pouvoirs du même genre résident dans le cerveau. C'est comme une extension de l'esprit et il m'était impossible de savoir ce qui séparait mes pensées de ma télépathie. La limite entre les deux était tellement petite que j'avais toujours peur de la franchir par accident. Alors j'ai eu besoin de créer une sorte de barrière pour m'aider à contenir ce don. C'était un geste, une sorte de rituel que je faisais à chaque fois que j'utilisais mon pouvoir. Quand j'activais ma télépathie je posais toujours mes deux doigts sur ma tempe. Au fur et à mesure du temps et de l'habitude, ce geste et devenu le symbole de ma limite entre deux états. Celui ou je pense normalement et celui où j'utilise mon pouvoir.

\- Et moi qui pensais que c'était pour montrer aux autres que vous étiez en train de vous concentrer.

\- Il y a un peu de ça aussi, je te l'accorde.

La brune sortit soudainement son téléphone portable.

\- Tu m'excuses, je dois envoyer un message à quelqu'un.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans un des salons de l'institut, deux mutants était en train de regarder la télévision.

\- Dit Manu, comment tu as dit qu'il s'appelait ce film ?

\- L'affrontement final.

\- Bein, ce n'est pas terrible. On dirait une parodie de The days of future past.

\- Faut avouer, le plus grand télépathe du monde qui…

\- Attends, 30 secondes. Coupa son ami. Mon portable est en train de vibrer.

Le technopathe sortit son téléphone et lu le message.

_Kitty :_

_Hey Elec, je sais qui est le plus fort des mutants. C'est celui qui fait tout pour maitriser sa mutation dans le seul but d'aider les autres._


End file.
